Una Navidad no tan feliz
by nenamoni
Summary: 10 años después de que Edward desapareciese de la vida de Bella, ésta se ha vuelto cruel y despiadada. Alex su hijo, es el único ser en la tierra que la hacía feliz, hasta que una invitación de Navidad hace que todo su mundo se derrumbe.  Contest: S.L.N.


Disclaimer: **Contest:** **Sintiendo la navidad**

Titulo: **Una Navidad no tan feliz**

Penname: **nenamoni**

Summary: **Contest: S.L.N.**

Pareja a Trabajar:** Bella y Edward**

Número de palabras: **6.446**

Imagen utilizada: **Noche perfecta**.

Canción utilizada: **All by Myself de Celine Dion**

Frase utilizada: **La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Navidad no tan Feliz<strong>

Tenía 17 años cuando creí haber encontrado al amor de mi vida. Inocente de mí cuando todavía creía en príncipes azules de brillantes armaduras y hermosos corceles blancos. Bobadas, eso eran y en eso creí hasta que le perdí. Puede que fuesen los celos por las mujeres que lo rodeaban o los suyos cuando algún chico me miraba demasiado, el caso es que todo se acabó y no volví a saber más de Edward. Lo enterré en el fondo de mi corazón y después lo abandoné a su suerte, convirtiéndome así en una mujer solitaria, cruel y despiadada.

**23 de Diciembre de 2011.**

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel amor adolescente y ahora me encontraba en Nueva York, la ciudad más hermosa, más peligrosa y más dura de todas. Y yo era su dueña, no literalmente obviamente, pero así me sentía. Había logrado estar en la lista de las personas mas ricas del país, encontrándome en el cuarto puesto, y esperaba con ansias que al año siguiente lograse llegar al tercero. Porque así era yo, una mujer sedienta de poder y dinero que le hiciese evadirse de cualquier sentimiento de nostalgia o de soledad, rodeada de personas hipócritas que solo la querían por cuánto podían sacar de ella, y yo los detestaba, absolutamente a todos, porque no eran mas que borregos de un sistema que yo misma había ayudado a crear, dado que el poder no residía en el pueblo sino en la gente con dinero y yo, era la presidenta de ese sistema, yo lo dirigía todo a mí manera y pobre del que me negase algo.

Me encontraba en mi despacho, observando el imperio que había creado bajo mis pies cuando la insoportable voz de mi secretaria me devolvió al mundo real.

- Señorita Swan, su padre por la línea dos – Oí decir a Jessica por el interfono – Su madre espera la confirmación para la cena de Navidad y tengo aquí el correo.

- No me pase llamadas y tráigame el correo inmediatamente – Dije con voz asqueada.

Jessica entró en el despacho con decisión pero sin atreverse a mirarme directamente, dejo el correo sobre la mesa y le sonreí con superioridad a la vez que le daba las gracias. Como adoraba ver la subordinación de mis empleados, el miedo que mi dulce voz podía provocar.

Cogí la primera carta. Era un sobre impecable de una de esas empresas que se creían tan importantes como la mía, lo cual era absurdo porque ninguna me llegaba a la suelas de mis queridos y carísimos Prada. Leí por encima que me invitaban a una de esas fiestas de fin de año, a las cuales no solía asistir si no era totalmente necesario, o simplemente iba porque me encontraba tan amargada en casa, que prefería estar rodeada de chupaculos sin cerebro o de hombres supuestamente galantes, cuando en realidad solo soñaban con meterse bajo mis bragas. Aunque parezca mentira, no he tenido muchas relaciones sexuales, a lo largo de estos años los hombres apenas me han llamado la atención, eran todos igual de bobos e igual de estúpidos. Siempre podía manejarlos como me daba la gana y eso me aburría. Yo buscaba el misterio, algo de arrogancia, de sexo salvaje y de palabras apasionada. Pero siempre era lo mismo, hombres con ropas caras pero sin nada de valor en el cerebro, arrogantes en exceso, de palabrería de películas sin ningún valor, y el sexo… eran folladas de una noche que para lo único que me servían eran para bajar el calentón, porque después ni eran salvajes ni nada. Todos buscaban lo mismo, tenerme bajo su merced por una miserable noche, pero nunca aceptarían que en realidad en esas noches, yo los convertía en los más sumisos de la ciudad.

Busqué sin ánimos alguna carta que llamase mi atención y sorprendentemente encontré una. Era un pequeño sobre sin remitente, en el que solo aparecía mi nombre. Dentro había una tarjeta con una dirección por una cara y por la otra, una elegante letra cursiva que decía:

"_La ultima noche del año, es la mas deseada por muchos de nosotros. Lujuria y Pasión se encuentran en la misma sala bajo sus mascaras, y usted señorita Swan es Pasión, y Lujuria tiene el honor de invitarla a nuestra fiesta de fin de año en la que nada es lo que parece, ni si quiera usted será quien cree que es"_

Junto con la nota había una tarjeta con la dirección de una tienda de disfraces. ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! Siempre me han gustado las fiestas de disfraces, no saber quién se esconde tras una mascara es tan sensual. Sin pensármelo dos veces apreté el botón del interfono.

- ¡Jessica! Llame inmediatamente a Newton y dígale que tenga preparado el coche en cinco minutos.

- ¡Si señorita, ahora mismo lo llamo! – Contestó nerviosamente. Sabía que no me soportaba y también sabía que odiaba que le gritase, y por eso lo hacía. Me encantaba ver como su odio crecía en ella, pero no hacía nada cuando yo me comportaba como una niña malcriada y caprichosa. Si alguna vez me hubiese plantado clara podía haber llegado a ser mi amiga, pero como todos los demás, ella era una simple empleada que solo sabía acatar mis ordenes.

Metí el portátil en mi maletín y salí del despacho a paso ligero. Me sentía excitada al pensar que iba hacer algo fuera de mi rutina de odiar y joder a la gente. Tomé el ascensor y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba en el vestíbulo. El joven Newton me entregó las llaves de mi flamante Mercedes y me regaló una de sus supuestas sonrisas encantadoras. Me paré en seco ante ese acto y lo miré con desdén. El pobrecillo apartó su mirada y dejó de sonreír para dejarme ver su tristeza ante mi altanería. No era un mal hombre y por eso no podía odiarle.

- Buenas tardes señor Newton, y que tenga unas buenas navidades – Me puse de nuevo en marcha intentando no volverme para ver su cara de asombro. Una vez salí por la puerta de mi enorme edificio, le mandé un correo a Jessica informándole de que no me vería el pelo hasta el año que viene.

Conduje como alma que lleva el diablo hasta esa tienda y en cuanto me bajé del coche, una pequeña y misteriosa chica me esperaba en la puerta.

- La estaba esperando Señorita Swan – No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello.

- Por lo que veo su jefe me conoce muy bien si sabía que aceptaría su invitación.

- Es su deber conocer bien a sus invitados y siento corregirle pero él no es mi jefe, es mi hermano. Nunca deja que a sus mejores invitados les atienda un simple empleado. Él prefiere que usted se sienta cómoda, como en familia y para eso me manda a mí. Alice, encantada de conocerla – Dijo ofreciéndome su pequeña manita

- Me ha caído usted bien, llámeme Bella – Dije estrechándole la mano. Era algo extraño porque su cara me sonaba un montón y no lograba recordar donde la había visto antes, y su nombre también me era familiar pero tampoco podía acordarme en donde lo había oído antes.

Alice me condujo a una sala llena de disfraces de época. Miles de vestidos y corsés nos rodeaban.

- ¿De época? – Pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Exacto, puede escoger el vestido que le plazca, va a cuenta de mi hermano.

- Excelente – Dije paseándome por el lugar, tocando telas de seda y observando las diferentes máscaras. Cogí una decorada con pequeñas plumas blancas y me giré para observar a Alice - ¿Su hermano es el señor Lujuria?

- Sí – Dijo riendo como si de una broma personal se tratase.

- Y él espera que yo sea la señorita Pasión… ¿Qué le parecería si esa pasional señorita se escondiese bajo un disfraz de ángel? – Dije al ver el vestido más hermoso de todos los que allí había. Era blanco entero con bordes de un azul cielo; no tenía esas pomposas mangas de los demás vestido pero si un sinuoso escote – Este – Dije señalando con deseo.

- Muy buena elección Bella, a mí hermano le encantará – Sonreí al ver que era capaz de tutearme.

- ¿Te importaría que esto quedase entre tú y yo? No le digas que vestido me llevo para que así no le sea tan fácil reconocerme, y a cambio yo me llevaré otro, para confundirlo por si busca la manera de averiguar cual me llevé.

- No le hará ni pizca de gracia – Dijo riéndose – es un hombre al que le gusta el control ¿sabes? Pero está bien, acepto el trato, es usted muy convincente.

- Por favor tutéame, y no soy convincente, es solo que seguramente, soy mucho más controladora. Demasiado me he arriesgado viniendo aquí por un impulso.

- ¿Y qué impulso fue ese?

- El de que por fin algo divertido había llamado a mi puerta – Dije en forma de secreto.

Me despedí de la simpática Alice y me fui súper contenta a casa. Colgué mi flamante vestido en mi gran vestidor e inmediatamente el pequeño Alexander vino en mi búsqueda. Cogí al peque en brazos y tras él, la canguro.

- Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, no he podido detenerlo, ya sabe como es cuando algo se propone – Dijo disculpándose.

- Igualito que yo. No se preocupe Emily, puede tomarse la semana de descanso, el pequeñín y yo nos las apañaremos hasta fin de año sin usted, ¿verdad Alex? – Dije rozando mi varicilla con la suya.

Alexander era mi mayor tesoro. Era un pequeño querubín de tres añitos al que quería más que a mi vida. Hace tres años tuve una de esas odiosas reuniones de caridad a las que tenía que asistir sí o sí, para donar una gran cantidad de dinero. Ese día tocó un pequeño orfanato de los suburbios de Nueva York. Después de entregar el cheque de medio millón de dólares, recorrí el establecimiento observando como jugaban los pequeños. Pasé por el ala de los bebes y me quedé observando unos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, como si me estuviesen llamando. Entré en la habitación sin escuchar las objeciones que me decía la monja que al parecer, se encargaba de ellos. El pequeño tendría unos cuatro meses de vida y una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él extendió sus bracitos en mi dirección y me dedicó la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Lo acuné entre mis brazos y desde ese instante, no he podido separarme de él. Día tras día llego a casa del trabajo y él siempre me dedica una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Por dentro me martirizo pensando en que no paso el tiempo suficiente con él. Pero primero, mi deseo mas profundo es que Alex tenga lo que yo no tuve nunca y segundo, existe una parte irracional de mí, que huye de cualquier sentimiento de amor. Pero yo amaba a ese niño con todo mi ser y aunque cada día me prometía a mi misma ser mejor madre y siempre fallaba, Alexander me perdonaba y con pequeños bracitos me abrazaba y quitaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas diciéndome «_Yo te quero mami, no llores_».

Yo odiaba la Navidad con todas mis fuerzas, pero estando con Alex hasta época mas triste del año se volvía la mas feliz. Esa semana Alex y yo no paramos ni un segundo. Primero junto a la chimenea, montamos el árbol de navidad haciendo que esa noche fuese perfecta. Esperé a que Alex se durmiera para poner los regalos bajo el árbol y una vez se despertó por la mañana, fue corriendo a abrirlos, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado para poder ver todas sus reacciones. Después de abrirlos todos, durante los siguientes días, me hizo ver tres veces el Rey león, de las cuales las 3 lloré con la muerte de Mufasa; comimos helado de chocolate hasta reventar; le leí Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal y parte de la cámara secreta; le enseñé a contar e intenté que aprendiera a escribir su nombre, que después de mucho trabajo y convencerlo de que él podía conseguirlo, lo hizo.

El 30 de Diciembre por la noche, recibí la desagradable llamada que siempre llegaba desde que Alexander había entrado en mi vida.

- Dime Charlie – Dije intentando ser lo mas simpática posible, pero sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Vas a venir mañana con Alexander? – Su voz sonaba tristes.

- No, mañana cogerá el avión junto con Emily sobre las siete y estará allí para la cena. Yo tengo una importante reunión a la que no puedo faltar – Odiaba ser tan egoísta con mi hijo y mi padre, pero yo me había convertido en esa persona y nada me haría cambiar jamás.

- Siempre la misma excusa Isabella.

- A la misma pregunta papá – Un silencio se hizo al otro lado al pronunciar esa ultima palabra.

- Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

- Ya sabes que no soporto hablar con ella.

- Felicítale por lo menos por Navidad y año nuevo.

- Está bien… - No tenía ganas de discutir y menos con Alex observándome.

- ¿Hija? – Escuché su voz ilusionada al otro lado.

- Hola mamá, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.

- ¿Este año tampoco vienes hija? – La pena me recorrió todo el cuerpo pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi bien.

- No, tengo trabajo – Dije secamente.

- No es bueno que trabajes tanto.

- Adiós mamá – Dije pasándole el teléfono a Alex – Toma es la abuela – Dije lo mas feliz posible, aunque sabía que no lo engañaría.

- ¡Hola Aguela!... Sí estoy ben… ¡Sí manana te veo!... Adio te quero – Dijo mandándole un beso y devolviéndome el teléfono. Colgué por si aún seguían ahí y me tumbé en la cama junto a mi niño.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma y que eres lo más importante para mí?

- Sí – Dijo echándose a mi lado y observándome con admiración – Yo te quero mucho mami, eres la mami mas gapa y mejo del mundo mundia.

- Y tú el niño más guapo y más bueno del universo. Ven, dame un abrazo – Se acurrucó a mi lado y mientras me abrazaba ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al despertarme la mañana siguiente, arropé a Alexander y me puse hacer su maleta mientras escuchaba _All by Myself _de_ Celine Dion_ y lloraba silenciosamente. Odiaba no poder ir con él a Forks, pero era superior a mí regresar a esa ciudad y recordar todos los momentos. Cuando se despertó ambos desayunamos y nos fuimos directos a la gran bañera en la que jugamos hasta que la espuma se disolvió. Después de comer Alex se echó una siesta y yo adelante el trabajo que aún no había terminado de la semana anterior. Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, me puse unos vaqueros cómodos y una sudadera enorme. Evité mirarme al espejo y sin peinar ni maquillar me encontré lista para despedirme una vez mas de Alex.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto le di mil besos y lo abracé tan fuerte que creí que le haría daño. Pero él solo me decía que me quería, y que me echaría de menos pero que dentro de dos días volveríamos a vernos. Regresé todo el camino llorando y me volví a prometer por millonésima vez que sería mejor madre para el año siguiente. Una vez llegué a casa la pena se convirtió en furia y destrocé todo lo que vi a mi paso. Jarrones, cuadros, platos… todas aquellas cosas inservibles e inmensamente caras que no significaban mas, que el dinero que poseía. Después de volver a llorar como una niña de cinco años, me metí, con ropa incluida, bajo la ducha caliente y recordé de inmediato mi cita de esa noche. Pobre del señor Lujuria, no sabía lo que le esperaba si llegaba a reconocerme, lo haría llorar, lo destrozaría si pudiera, porque la furia que crecía en mi interior no era normal. Lentamente volví a recomponerme y de nuevo la dulce Bella que siempre aparecía cuando estaba Alex delante, desapareció para dejar paso a la malvada bruja del oeste, solo que con mejor culo claro.

Me alisé el pelo todo lo posible, dejando que cayese en forma de cascada por mi espalda hasta mi cintura. Me quité los mechones que me tapaban la cara y con una exquisita trenza los anude por detrás de mi cabeza. Me eché apenas una base de maquillaje para que se pudiese ver toda mi hermosa piel en su totalidad. Cubrí mis parpados con suaves tonos celestes y blancos para después delinear mis ojos con el lápiz negro. Por ultimo, pinté mis labios con un dulce rosa claro. Me miré al espejo y parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años, como si la hija de puta que era ahora, hubiese desaparecido para dejar paso a ese ángel celestial que un día amo todo a su alrededor. Sonreí cínicamente al ver como se podía ocultar al mismísimo diablo bajo una dulce y delicada. Regresé al vestidor y me puse el corsé negro que me había comprado, junto con la medias y el liguero a juego. Por fuera podría parecer una niña buena con ese hermoso vestido, pero por dentro yo seguía siendo una zorra vestida de putón con un corsé que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Una vez me coloqué el vestido, me hice una foto para recordar ese momento. Quería enmarcar como podía ser dos personas a la vez, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta de ello. Fui al zapatero y me entró la indecisión. No sabía de qué color ponerme los tacones. Observé los negros y después los blancos, pero sin saber por qué mi mirada se desvió hacia los Prada rojos. Nadie vería mis zapatos bajo el largo del vestido, pero si me veía a mi misma clavándoselos al señor Lujuria en su trasero, enseñándole quién tiene el poder en esta ciudad y que de ninguna manera nadie iba a intentar jugar con Isabella Swan. Cogí el móvil y la cartera, y lo guardé todo bajo el vestido, en un pequeño bolsillo que tenía escondido. Bajé como una dulce princesita de cuento y a las once en punto, tal y como lo había exigido, mi gran limusina blanca me esperaba para llevarme a mi precioso baile junto con mi bello príncipe. El chofer me miró incrédulo, en parte por mi apariencia y en parte porque la limusina era exagera para una sola persona, pero así era yo, todo lujo y poder.

Decidí que esa noche jugaría a ser la pobre princesita en apuros, que después acabaría con el príncipe para irse con su mayor enemigo, o mejor amigo, depende del punto de vista de dónde se miré.

Llegué a la puerta del local, esperando ver a muchísima gente haciendo cola y una gran alfombra roja como pasarela, pero solo me encontré un letrero en el que ponía supuestamente Lujuria al que le faltaban la L y la J. Miré por las ventanas esperando ver periodistas esperando para la foto del siglo donde yo salía disfrazada en medio de una calle totalmente vacía. Pero nada, no pasaba nadie por allí. Un pequeño sentimiento de pánico me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, pero sabía que siendo quién era, nadie se atrevería a secuestrarme o hacerme algún tipo de daño.

- Señorita, ¿es aquí? – Preguntó el conductor observándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Sí, sí, es aquí – Dije observando a los dos matones que estaban ante la roída puerta.

Así que con decisión bajé de la limusina, fui hasta los dos matones que había junto a la puerta y les di mi invitación. Inmediatamente uno de los mastodontes se apartó y caballerosamente me abrió la puerta. Le di las gracias y seguí adentrándome en el oscuro suburbio, pero una vez dentro todo era distinto. Un pasillo en perfectas condiciones y con candelabros con supuestas velas por todas partes, hacían que el ambiente se volviera tenebroso y misterioso. El miedo desapareció para dejar paso a la curiosidad y como una dulce niña buena, me coloqué el antifaz de plumas blancas para ir en busca de aventuras. Una vez el enorme pasillo terminó, una enorme puerta doble de madera de roble, se impuso ante mí. Llame delicadamente e inmediatamente se abrieron para dejarme ver aquel hermoso escenario. Muchísimas personas, todas disfrazas de mujeres de la época victoriana junto con sus nobles caballeros londinenses hablaban y coqueteaban entre ellos. Una sensual canción inundaba la sala y todo en ella me incitaba a la perversión. Cortinas de terciopelo, reservados, bailarines que se besaban mientras bailaban acaloradamente… Todo absolutamente todo me estaba poniendo a cien. Caminé despacito y con elegancia e intentado no perder el norte, porque si ese ambiente seguía envolviéndome de esa manera, en el momento que apareciese mi príncipe, me daría igual toda mi furia y mi decoro y me lo follaría allí mismo. Los camareros servían vino por toda la sala, mientras las camareras repartían los distintos aperitivos. Estaba muerta de hambre porque apenas había comido nada en todo el día. Comí todo lo que pude pero de una manera sensual, porque sabía que mi caballero andante me buscaba con la mirada y que tendría que ser él, el que viniese a mí.

Después de llevar media hora por allí andando sola, me empecé a impacientar. ¿Me había reconocido ya, y no se atrevía a acercarse? ¿Aún no sabía que era yo? ¿Había venido para nada? Pero entonces un caballero con un antifaz negro se me acercó. Por dentro me encontraba eufórica pero por fuera intente ser lo mas dulce posible. Era un hombre altísimo, con un cabello muy rubio.

- Disculpe que la moleste señorita – Dijo con un acento sureño – Pero mi señora me insiste en que le de un mensaje.

- ¿Señora? – Dije alzando las cejas. Al parecer este no era mi caballero andante – Dígame pues, que desea - Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Disimuladamente miré hacía la esquina derecha del salón, ¿ve una pequeña dama vestida con un traje negro y rojo?

- Sí – Dije al verla.

- Pues es Alice, y el caballero que esta a su lado de espaldas, es su hermano.

- Observé al caballero de arriba abajo. Era apuesto, muchísimo, con una gran espalda en la que podría clavar mi uñas salvajemente, pero eso era todo lo que podía ver desde ese extremo de la sala.

- Bailaría usted conmigo señor…

- Jasper Hale, encantado – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Le respondí igual por instinto, no quería que una persona tan educada pensase que yo era una desconsiderada. Me cogió de la mano y me acercó lo máximo posible a la pareja de hermanos pero sin que pudieran notar mi presencia.

- Observé como Alice le susurraba en el oído algo a su hermano y este se giraba para observar el escenario. Vi su impresionante figura y por poco no se me cayeron las bragas. Llevaba un antifaz blanco a conjunto con el mío, solo que sin plumas, y un traje negro impecable, pero con el detalle de una corbata roja. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mí y estaba deseando que ese hombre se diera cuenta de mi existencia para poder llevármelo a un rincón de este lugar y que me hiciera gritar plegarias a Dios. Pero entonces, cuando creía que tenía que ser yo la que le _dijese ¡Eh tú, estoy aquí idiota! _, Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro medio oculto. Jasper se despidió con una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo para luego darme la vuelta dulcemente como si el haberle mirado me hubiera avergonzado. Inmediatamente sentí su presencia y su respiración tras de mí, observándome y clavándome su mirada en la nuca. Nunca me había sentido más excitada y hasta podía jurar que ya estaba mas que lista para recibirle. Respire profundamente y un olor delicioso me hizo agua el paladar. Olía a hombre y olía a bosques, un olor muy familiar pero que apenas recordaba ya.

-_ La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas…_ - susurró con esa melodiosa voz que ya no recordaba y que de un momento a otro hizo que mi corazón dejase de latir.

- …y tú eres la mía – Dije terminado esa frase que nos definió en un periodo de nuestra vida, donde él y yo fuimos una sola persona, donde nuestra pasión no tuvo limites, donde el amor podía vencer cualquier cosa, pero como todo en la vida se acaba, nuestra magia se apagó y acabó engendrando el monstruo en el que me había convertido.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote Isabella, mi Bella – Sus palabras fueron como puñales para mí – Te he seguido la pista todos estos años, nunca me había sentido tan solo desde que te apartaste de mi lado – Suspiré de nuevo intentando recuperar las fuerzas que estaba perdiendo por momentos. Edward Cullen, el hombre al que yo más había amado estaba detrás de mí susurrándome palabras hermosas al oído y cavando para encontrar mi olvidado corazón. Me enderecé y le enfrenté. Observé sus ojos verdes, esos mismos ojos que diariamente tenía en casa y que tanto amaba, ahora estaban aquí, en el cuerpo de un hombre hermoso y peligroso para mí.

- Siento que hayas malgastado estos últimos 10 años buscando a una persona que ya no existe. Tu Bella, murió en Forks y ahora me he convertido en una odiosa persona y por eso estas aquí, haciéndome protagonizar el cuento de navidad porque tú eres mi fantasma del pasado, pero yo ya no soy una princesita de cuentos. Ya no tengo miedo a nada y ya no puedes hacerme daño.

- Jamás volvería hacerte daño Bella – Dijo acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos, que me quemaban la piel, para después quitarme el antifaz dejándome al desnudo ante él, como hacía cuando éramos un par de adolescentes. Acto seguido se quitó el antifaz y pude ver su rostro después de 10 años. En mi recuerdo él era una joven guapo y picaruelo, pero ahora tenía ante mí a un verdadero hombre, hermoso, como si de un Dios griego se tratase. Y había venido en mi busca, en su blanco corcel.

Lentamente Edward se acercó a mí, fundiéndome con su aliento y derritiéndome enterita, hasta que por fin la furia que había anidado en mí esa tarde, se pronunció y en un acto reflejo, le solté una buena bofetada. La gente no se había inmutado porque la música estaba demasiado fuerte para oír el ruido de mi mano al chocar con su mejilla. Instintivamente Edward se llevo la mano al lugar donde mi mano estaba empezando a aparecer y sin más le sonreí cínicamente y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, para que me viera irme una vez más. Pero está vez no me dejó escapar, me agarró de un brazo y tiró de mi con todas sus fuerzas, obligándome a estar frente a él y apresándome con sus brazos para no poder escapar. En mi fuero interno, las llamas del infierno se hacían cada vez más visibles en mi mirada, pero mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban dejando de luchar, para reunirse de nuevo con él. 10 años habían pasado y como si solo hubiesen sido un día, entonces con una mano, me alzó la barbilla para observar mi furia y mi devoción, y sin más dilación estrujó sus labios contra los míos y sin poder evitarlo, le concedí el permiso para invadir mi boca con su experimentada lengua.

Ya no recordaba como era besar de esa manera, con esa pasión y esas ganas, no recordaba sentirme tan viva, no recordaba sentir ese calor en mi cuerpo, pero aun así, la vieja perra en la que me había convertido, siguió luchando y mordió su labio con fuerza haciendo que este sangrase, se separó de mí y me observó con ojos de deseo, en vez de locura por haberle mordido. Volvió a besarme pero de manera distinta, una bestia se había apoderado de él y de mí al mismo tiempo y ambos nos enzarzamos en una lucha de poderes. Nos separamos mutuamente para coger aire y entonces fue cuando lo decidí. Me lo follaría por última vez, haría lo que había venido hacer y conseguiría las lágrimas de Edward Cullen. Cogí con decisión su mano y lo arrastré a uno de los reservados libres. No me importaba si me reconocían, no me importaba si había periodistas que me escuchasen gritar como una gata en celo, nada, absolutamente nada me importaba en ese momento.

Edward me estampó contra la pared haciéndome gemir de dolor y de pasión. Volvió de nuevo a mis labios doloridos, los cuales apenas notaban el dolor porque Edward era un maestro en el arte de besar. Sus manos vagaron de mi cara hacia el cuello y de éste a mis senos. Con una fuerza que no conocía, partió el vestido en dos dejándolo así, destrozado, y dejando ver mi precioso corsé.

- Isabella, te has vuelto una mujer peligrosa – Dijo negando con la cabeza divertido.

- No sabes cuanto – Dije lanzándome a sus labios de nuevo.

Le quité la chaqueta como pude y rompí su camisa sin tocar la corbata. No, la corbata era la correa con la que le haría ladrar. Sin darme cuenta el vestido había desaparecido y Edward estaba sentado en la cama intentando desabrocharme el corsé mientras me besaba. Entonces me separé de él bruscamente y lo observé expectante y ansioso.

- No, no, no – Dije negando con el dedo. El juego había comenzado y yo era la ganadora siempre - ¿Quieres esto? – Dije con voz sensual y tocando todo mi cuerpo.

- Sí – Dijo extendiendo las manos.

- No – Dije yendo un paso mas atrás - ¿Qué harías para conseguirlo?

- ¿Quieres jugar Isabella? No intentes jugar conmigo porque no respondo de mí.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Dije con una dulce voz.

- Sí – Dijo poniéndose en pie. Se acercó de nuevo hasta mí y volvió a cogerme de esa manera tan ruda que me ponía a cien.

- ¿Y qué me vas hacer? – Dije pestañeando como una niña buena.

- Esto – Dijo antes de darme un buen azote.

- ¡Ay! – Grité pegando un salto. Lo miré con ira e inmediatamente le volví a dar otra buena hostia. ¿Quién se había creído que era para azotarme a mí? Volvió a mirarme con malicia y me volvió a besar de esa manera enloquecedora.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que había venido hacer? Entonces lo recordé. Él me había enseñado las reglas del juego porque era el creador de éste. Edward consiguió por fin desabrocharme el corsé y lo lanzó por la habitación. Estaba sediento de mí y eso me encantaba. Cuando comenzó a jugar con mis senos, sentí como mis fuerzas se desvanecían por el placer. Le tiré del pelo cuando mordió unos de mis pezones, haciéndome gritar su nombre. Lo había conseguido, sin ni siquiera metérmela había gritado su nombre, me sentí débil e impotente pero entonces de repente paró y me observó. Fue como si hubiese notado que yo le cedía el poder y que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiese conmigo, que yo no iba a luchar, que le iba dejar tomar lo que quisiese y que después volviese a desaparecer de mi vida. Volvió a besarme, pero estaba siendo dulce conmigo y de nuevo la ira volvió a mí.

- ¡No! – Grité apartándome de él – No quiero que hagas esto. No quiero que seas dulce conmigo, no quiero que seas bueno. Quiero que me hagas daño de nuevo, que me hagas odiarte porque después de 10 años sigo sin hacerlo – Y empecé a llorar. Conseguí que lo que iba a ser una venganza fuese el momento más humillante de toda mi vida.

- Isabella, no he venido a follarte y a olvidarme de ti, he venido a recuperarte.

- No quiero que me recuperes, yo no soy esa Bella de la que te enamoraste, soy cruel, cínica, despiadada, caprichosa, mala persona y disfruto jodiendo a los demás.

- ¿Y acaso crees que yo soy un santo?

- No, pero…

- Nada – Dijo callándome con un beso. Y después con otro y otro y cuando me dí cuenta estábamos sobre la cama haciendo lo el amor por primera vez, con el sonido de las campanadas a lo lejos mientras estábamos amándonos lentamente, dejándome amar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, amando con todas mis fuerzas. Me quedé dormida mientras jugaba con el bello de su pecho una vez terminamos de amarnos.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré sola y vacía. Edward no estaba y en su lugar había una simple nota con esa letra cursiva que tanto me gustaba pero que de nuevo, traía malas noticias.

_Gracias por todo Isabella, pero como dice el dicho: promete para meter, y una vez metido, se olvida lo prometido. No te preocupes, lo superaras._

_E.C_

Me quedé paralizada por un instante. Eso debía de ser una broma, no podía ser posible que me hubiese utilizado de esa manera. Encontré un vestido a los pies de la cama con otra nota que decía.

_Póntelo, que porque sea un cabrón no significa que quiera que te refríes. _

Me lo puse sin ninguna ropa interior dado que estaba destrozada. Salí decidida a cagarme en sus muertos por la broma, pero al ver el escenario de la noche anterior me di cuenta de que no había sido una broma. El terciopelo había desaparecido y los limpiadores recogían todo el confeti que había desparramado por el sueño.

Comencé a dar vueltas a mi alrededor sin terminar de entender lo que había pasa. No, no podía ser, esto sería solo un susto, una mala pesadilla. Paré en seco y cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo y tapaba mi cara con mis manos. –

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla… – Dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Me levanté y con desesperación busqué a Edward por todo el lugar. Nada, no había rastro de él. Me había abandonado en aquel lugar después de amarme como nunca lo había hecho. Volví a entrar al reservado y busqué el bolsillo de mi vestido para sacar la cartera y el móvil para pedir un taxi. Estaba intentando no seguir pensando en todo lo sucedido, estaba intentando desesperadamente mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba. Al ver el móvil, vi 28 llamas perdidas de mi casa de Forks, y de otras del trabajo, pero las ignoré para poder llamar a un taxi.

Llegué a casa congelada de frío y rápidamente me metí bajo la ducha en donde lloré de nuevo al haber sido tan estúpida, al haber creído su palabrería, al haber estado amándolo todo esos años. Una leve esperanza se pasó por mi mente, ¿y si lo había hecho por qué yo se lo pedí? Le dije que me hiciera odiarlo y en ese preciso instante lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Seguí dándole vueltas al asunto, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Edward me había utilizado, humillado y se había limpiado el culo con mi orgullo.

A las 9 de la noche después de dormir y llorar todo el día, el teléfono de casa sonó y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas descolgué.

- ¿Señorita Swan? – La voz de Jessica sonaba aterrada a través del altavoz.

- Jessica, hoy no estoy de humor para nada del trabajo. Es 1 de enero y quiero dormir.

- Isabella – Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre – pon las noticias y entenderás porqué te estoy llamado – Súbitamente colgó.

Me levanté de la cama con un mal presentimiento y fui desganada hacia el salón. Encendí la televisión y en todas las cadenas había lo mismo.

_Hoy queridos ciudadanos, es un día triste para el país. El avión con destino a Seattle que salió ayer desde Nueva York, sufrió una avería en pleno vuelo sobre las 9 de la noche. El piloto, el señor Smith, intentó hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, pero justo cuando estaban encontrado un lugar para descender, el avión explotó en mil pedazos. Se cree que fue por un problema con el combustible que hizo algún tipo de reacción. No se han encontrado supervivientes ni heridos, seguimos a la espera de más notitas, pero los expertos predicen que no haya suerte. Esto es todo lo que sabemos por el momento, manténgase a la espera de más noticias._

Apagué la televisión y me caí al suelo. Esto no podía estar pasándome, esto era una pesadilla muy real de la que no podía despertar. Mi niño, mi pequeño mi vida…Mi Alexander… ¡No! Me levanté y llame como pude porque las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas no me dejaban ver nada.

- ¿Bella? – La voz de mi padre al otro lado sonó desgarradora.

- ¿Dónde está Alex?

- Isabella, Alex está… - Antes de poder escuchar nada mas colgué.

Me quedé en el suelo tumbada por horas, sin moverme, solo viendo imágenes de mi pequeño, de su primer diente, su primera sonrisa, su voz en mi mente diciendo por primera vez mamá. Recé por primera vez a ese supuesto Dios que nos escuchaba y le exigí entre llantos que me devolviese a mi pequeño. Mis padres me llamaban, pero yo no me movía de la cama. Después de una semana, alguien llamó a la puerta, pero ni siquiera hice al amago de abrir. En esa casa ya no había nadie, solo un cuerpo que respiraba pero sin nada dentro. Dos días después de aquello, como si de un robot se tratase me duché, vestí y me fui a la oficina. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada por el camino, solo conducía hasta mi edificio. Aparqué como pude y entré en el edificio sin mirar a nadie, pero todo el mundo me observaba, todos sabían lo que había pasado, pero nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Una vez en mi planta, Jessica se quedó sin palabras al verme y con una voz grave y apenas audible le dije:

- No me pases llamadas.

Entré en el despachó y observé por el gran ventanal mi imperio. Abrí la ventana con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y la imagen de Alexander, invadió de nuevo mi mente mientra me llamaba desde las sombras.

_- ¿Dónde estas mamá? Eto eta oscuro sin ti. Mami tengo medo. Mami yo te quero, ¿tú me queres? _

- Yo te amo mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer, pero mientras caía pensé: _Alex, mamá va estar contigo_. Después de eso, todo se quedó negro.

**FIN.**


End file.
